Recently, a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC) has been rapidly popularized. According to the related art, the smart phone or the tablet PC generally includes a camera module, and users can take a picture of a desired subject with the camera module. The smart phone or the tablet PC may store images captured by the camera module. The user can control the smart phone or the tablet PC to load and display the stored images on a screen at a desired time.
In addition, the user may take a picture to be securely managed along with another user. For example, a technology of requiring permission from two users has been developed in order to store secret images and to reproduce the secret images. According to the related art, the user and another user set the smart phone or the tablet PC to require permission from both users when a certain image is reproduced, thereby preventing one of the users from revealing the certain image to another user (e.g., without permission to view the image).
According to the related art, the smart phone or tablet PC has controlled a reproduction of a certain photograph based on a secret sharing technique. For example, a first electronic device which a first user uses may take a certain photograph. In this case, the first electronic device may divide the certain photograph into a first divided photograph and a second divided photograph. The first electronic device may store only the first divided photograph, and transmit the second divided photograph to a second electronic device. Thereafter, the second electronic device may store the second divided photograph.
If the first user wants to reproduce the photograph, the first electronic device requests the second user to transmit the second divided photograph thereto. The first electronic device may receive the second divided photograph and combine the second divided photograph with the first divided photograph. As a result, the first electronic device may reproduce the complete photograph. For example, in order to reproduce the complete photograph, permission from both first user and second user is required.
However, the secret sharing technique according to the related art requires an algorithm for dividing the photograph. Furthermore, because the secret sharing technique for only black-and-white photographs has been developed, there is a problem in that such a technique cannot be applied to color photographs. In addition, there is a problem in that one electronic device cannot reproduce the photograph when the divided photograph stored in another electronic device is lost.
Therefore, there is a need for development of a new electronic device for protecting privacy and a method of controlling thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.